One Kiss!
by Unexistent
Summary: SasuSaku One Kiss is all it took for Sasuke's life to be turned upside down! Lemon if requested in 2nd chapter. AU im guessing the summary is not discriptive enough...cat feline...ooc Sasuke...guess who's the cat?


Hey there guys! Well, I know I have a few stories up and I'm having trouble updating them because I can't think of anything T-T so, just bear with me. Notice how I say that a lot Ahahahaha. Anyways, here's a new story I've written a long time ago. It might be short, and it might need some revising. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

SasuxSaku don't like don't read D:

Sorry if it looks a bit confusing, I just thought it'd be easier to read this way (shrugs) tell me if it's not to your liking o:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sasuke! We're you going?" called out an obnoxious blonde.

"Hn, when did I ever have to answer to you?" I added coldly.

To be honest I was very tired and had no time for mingling. I needed somewhere peaceful, quiet, and less annoying. We had just come from school and even worse an exam, mid terms to be exact. Just because it was easy, didn't mean it wasn't any less tiring.

"Dobe, please leave me alone, I'm tired." I quietly complained.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled off talking to himself in the distance. Horribly enough school was a little ways from my house, in other words it'd probably take me about 45 minutes tops.

'Hm, I wonder if I can find a short cut.'

I grinned, 'yes, a quick route sounded good right about now'

'Hm, sun's almost setting better hurry'

I jogged my way through the park until I stumbled upon a pink heap?

'Huh?'

I looked back down and there in the park was a rosette haired girl sprawled out onto the floor.

"I wonder if I should wake her."

I crouched down in front of her.

'How should I wake her?' I asked myself confusedly.

'I guess I'll just nudge her.'

I touched her shoulder and her skin felt supple and soft.

I nudged her gently with my hand. Hey eyelids fluttered open half-way. I stared at her half-lidded emerald green orbs.

"Help me up," she pleaded in a soft weak voice. I obeyed her command and lifted her up by the waist. She clung to me like a frightened kitten.

"I'm too weak, please kiss me," when she said those words to me I almost dropped her back down. She took my face into her small pale hands.

"Please just do it."

I didn't know what was happening it was all too confusing and strange. I couldn't stop myself, her soft lips touched mine and then I had this peculiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I saw her, she had dark pink cat ears and a tail. I could hear her purring with her soft hands still holding my face. She looked at me with her large green eyes.

"Hi, my names Sakura Haruno," she squeaked.

Her voice was bright and chirpy. I gawked at her, didn't she know it wasn't normal to have cat ears and a tail! She stared, "you know it'd really help if I knew the name of my master," she pouted childishly.

"What? What are you talking about?" I practically yelled.

"You have cat ears and a tail!"

"Hmph, I thought you'd find it attractive," she pouted again.

"Well, this is how I look, master, in my true form," she stated trying to sound scientific.

"Listen to me, I'm not your master, I don't even know who you are!"

"Nope, Senpai told me that you'd find me here, Senpai clearly stated that whoever the person that awakens me shall be my master."

I groaned "You've got to be kidding me, is this some kind of joke!"

I mean come on those can't really be cat ears and tail, I get it you just cosplaying an anime and you want me to play along," I chuckled

'Yeah that was it.'

"No really, I'm would never joke around with my master. Senpai clearly stated that you were my master!" she shrieked irritably in my ear.

"Listen it's getting late you should go home."

"Please don't leave me, master, you haven't even told me your name yet!"

I sighed "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"What a sexy name," she gushed.

I blushed, "I'm really tired and would like to go home, I suggest you do the same."

I walked away swiftly.

'Ah, my house is just a few blocks away.' I told myself contently.

'Huh?'

There was something holding me back.

"Please, Sasuke-kun."

I unclasped her hand from my shirt and dashed towards my house as fast as I could. It's just that this was too much for me to handle, I'm already tired out and I couldn't possibly take care of a girl/cat person. I mean honestly, I'm not sure whether to get her a litter box or a bed. I sighed as I felt the warm heat of my home.

'Hm, that's strange it's starting to rain.'

'I hope that girl made it back to her house.'

'Hn might as well take a shower.'

~~~~000~~~~

I let the warm water pound out the tension in my back. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. I glanced out the window and then I saw her. She had the audacity to follow me home, and in this weather! I groaned in frustration. I took a pair of blue boxers and a long sleeved shirt and opened my front door. She laid there on my front porch in a fetal position, with no feline parts.

'Guess, it was cosplay after all, what a strange girl, why does she keep following me? She can't obviously believe that ridiculous story she told me, might as well take her in if she's going to be this psychotically stubborn.'

I sighed; she looked like she was sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Her clothes were soaked so I went to the closet and got another towel for her to warm up in. I hugged the towel around her body and placed her close to the fireplace. I guess I didn't have a choice. I saw her shiver, I decided I'd heat her up.

I hugged her in my arms close to the fireplace. She was freezing cold. It seemed she was getting colder by the second. She wasn't waking up.

'What do I do?'

She was getting colder, and I couldn't do anything, what If she dies? Would it be called murder? What do I do? I panicked as I tried to rub her forearms for friction.

I thought back on the recent events in that day.

What was she babbling on about again? Something relevant, weak? A weak form? What the hell was she saying!

I sighed in frustration.

'Ah, the kiss.'

I blushed at the thought. Don't tell me thats going to help her? What the hell, nonsense, but it seems I don't have much of a choice right now.

'Fine' I thought grudgingly.

I turned her head towards me and gently kissed her soft pink lips. I felt her suddenly heat up and something was brushing against my leg. I tried to pull away from the soft kiss but, her hands yet again had been placed on my face, this time with a tighter grip. I pried her hands off and breathed deeply.

"Sasuke-kun, your face it's warm and it's pink."

Her cat ears perked up in interest.

"Sakura, please tell me your cosplaying."

She shook her hear "No, I'm not you've got to believe me!"

"Please touch them", she gestured to her pink fluffy ears.

She grasped my hands and led them over to her ears. I petted them lightly and she mewled. She wasn't kidding they felt so soft and real. They twitched and that's when I freaked. I sighed 'I guess I could go along with this ridiculousness for a few days. It's not like I have anything better to do.'

"Sakura, fine, I'll be your…master." She giggled and embraced me tightly. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama."

"Sakura, but I have no idea what to do."

"You don't have to do anything; it's me that'll be doing anything you desire."

"If you wish it, I'll be your slave, girlfriend, and lover, pet, anything and I will be it."

I blushed at her odd explanation and description.

"Why are you doing this Sakura?"

"What do you have to gain by this?"

I grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes desperately searching for the answer.

She looked into my eyes with her deep sea green ones and told me "I was destined to find you and be yours."

"You are my master and I want to be loved even if you're just using me all I desire is your happiness."

Her small arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

"Sakura, but you don't even know me."

"Then we can spend time together!"She smiled determinedly.

I sighed "Ok, fine."

"Okay, first things first, what role would you like me to take for now?" she asked excitedly.

"I-I don't know," I blushed again.

"Hm, this is tough how can I pleasure you Sasuke-sama when I don't even know what you want me to be."

I grasped my nose before I could get a nosebleed.

"You know what? I think I'll be your best friend first, and then I'll work my way up from there," she giggled.

She hugged me again and pecked me on the cheek with her velvety soft lips. I blushed again for the millionth time that day.

"Uhm, Sakura, are you warm enough?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sasuke-sama, I think 'as friends' we should sleep together."

"I'm afraid of lightning and the dark," she cat mewled in response.

I groaned "I don't know Sakura-"

"Sasuke-sama please if I want to get closer to my master this is one of the closest ways to do that."

I sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"Ooh, I like these," she tugged gently on my boxers. I twitched in an irritated response.

"Do you have more of these?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah I do."

"May, I wear them, they look super comfortable."

I could feel my eyebrow twitch, "I think you should wear girl clothes, but unfortunately I don't have any, so I guess, for now."

"Yes, I get to wear Sasuke-sama's clothes!" she jumped happily.

I got up and asked her to follow me into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~

I had gotten her a pair of boxers (eye twitch) and a blue t-shirt I had. She apparently didn't have any dignity because when I handed her the clothes she thought she had to change there as in there right there in front of me. After my nosebleed episode I had told her to go change in the bathroom. She nodded and went and changed in there. She came out with my blue shirt reaching her knees and my boxers underneath. I sighed and climbed into my bed.

The weather wasn't getting any better. It started to thunder. I groaned, luckily It was the weekend and I didn't have to go to school until Monday. I felt her climb into the bed as well.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of it's just a little thunder, no big deal."

I felt her hands wrap around me from behind. I heard her whimper, against my shoulders. 'Ugh, she's so annoying.' There was a loud crackle of thunder and I felt her jump. I sighed, turned around and let her cling to me.

"Sasuke-sama, it's loud."

"Sakura, calm down."

I petted her hair lightly hoping something would calm her down. Her cat ears had twitched a little under my touch.

"Here, let's use this time to get to know each other," I smiled trying to seem comforting.

The corners of her mouth twitched up slightly.

"Okay, you first Sasuke-sama."

"Fine, I wear a lot of blues and blacks so I guess you could say I favor those colors."

"Wow, what about Sasuke-sama's life, Does Sasuke-sama have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "no, I don't, but there are girls at school that like me."

"Really, wow, how is it that Sasuke-sama doesn't have a girlfriend then?"

"I'm not interested; I think it's a waste of time."

"Love is never a waste of time Sasuke-sama."

"Now it's your turn, tell me more about you and your forms."

"Well, I don't really know much myself, I do know that my human form is weak but I can still manage in it as a disguise."

"My true form is where I'm most flexible and durable."

"Why is it that you're always fainting in your human form?"

"I don't know, I haven't really tried to, well, I can't explain it."

"It's like when you run out of energy and get so tired and weak you can barely stand it."

"Sasuke-sama should know by now I can only transform with a kiss."

"Hm, that's very interesting, well tomorrow will be another day."

"Sleep Sakura."

"Good night Sasuke-sama"

She kissed me gently on the lips. My eyes widened and she turned into a human. She looked peaceful and calm. I placed my head against hers and fell into a deep sleep.

'This deep feeling, it's getting stronger.'

'I wonder…what is it?'

_A bond?_

_~~~~~000~~~~_

Hey guys! Well this is a one-shot. Might seem surreal like no way? A one shot like this? And it's my longest one shot yet. Hope you guys liked it review please! I worked my best on it; I know Sasuke was a bit OOC. But well what can I do? It's Sasuke! See you guys later! I'll be working on some other stuff real soon.

Sasuke: Hey! Why do I get so many nosebleeds in here? =(

Sakura: becaaaaaaaaaause I am part feline reowr ;)

Sasuke: so?

Sakura: Hello? Sex appeal?

UE: O.o uhh no *cough* weirdo O_o

Sasuke: huh?

Sakura: -_- whatever. He's gay

UE: Ahahahaha yeah maybe you're right.

Sasuke: no, I'm not.

UE: uh huh. *skeptical*

Sasuke: rawrg am not!

UE: riiiiight. Anywho review! Please! : 3


End file.
